di Suapi ala Cho Kyuhyun
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: Kyuhyun sakit minta di suapi sam Sungmin, tapi Suapan yang diminta evil magnae yang satu ini ga seperti biasanya, suapan seperti apa sih yg diminta evil satu ini dari hyung kesayangannya..? chek this out.!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun.

Warning: typo(s), OOC.

.

.

"Ayolah, Kyuhyun-ah kau harus makan, biar kau cepat sembuh." bujuk Donghae.

"Aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Leeetuk dan Donghae menghela nafas, Kyuhyun sakit dan tidak mau makan, sudah hampir 1 jam mereka membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, sedikit saja, makan yah." Leeteuk masih berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau makan kalau ada Sungmin Hyung." ucap Kyuhyun masih menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"tapi Sungmin masih d Sukira."

"Ya sudah aku makan nanti kalau Sungmin hyung sudah pulang."

'Aigoo.. manja sekali' batin Leeteuk.

.

.

Ryewook dan Sungmin membuka pintu dorm sambil tertawa-tawa,

"Sungmin.!" Leeteuk dan Donghae langsung menyerbu kedepan pintu.

"wae?" Ryeowook heran dengan penyambutan dari dua hyungnya.

"Kyuhyun sakit." ucap donghae.

"Mwo? dia dimana hyung?" Sungmin membuka sepatunya dengan cepat.

"dikamar." jawab leeteuk.

Sungmin langsung berlari kekamarnya.

Sungmin membuka pintu, dan melihat Kyuhyun yang tidur meringkuk dengan kepala d tutupi bantal.

"Kyunnie." ucap Sungmin pelan, tangannya perlahan membuka bantal.

mendengar suara hyungnnya Kyuhyun terbangun dan memasang wajah super manja.

"Hyung aku sakit."

Sungmin memegang pipi dan dahi Kyuhyun "panas." gumamnya "Kyunnie, Teuki hyung dan donghae bilang kau tidak mau makan, kenapa?" tegur Sungmin.

"Aku mau makan kalo d suapi olehmu." rajuk Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghela nafas, Sungmin memang suda terbiasa dengan sikap manja Kyuhyun.

"baiklah." Sungmin naik keranjang dan duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, dia meraih semangkuk bubur, meniup-niupnya sebentar lalu menyodorkannya kemulut Kyuhyun. "Ayo, buka mulutmu."

"tidak mau." ucap Kyuhyun manja.

"kau bilang ingin d suapi, ayo buka mulutmu kyu." pinta Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau bubur, mulutku pahit."

Sungmin menyimpan mangkuk bubur, lalu mengambil piring kecil yang berisi buah-buahan yang sudah d kupas dan dipotong kecil.

"Aaa buka mulutmu." Sungmin menyodorkan sepotong buah apel.

"Aku ingin d suapi hyung." Rajuk Kyuhyun semakin manja.

"Ini kan d suapi Kyu." ucap Sungmin sedikit tidak mengerti dengan yang d maksud dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"jadi kau tidak mau." sungmin mencoba menyodorkannya lagi.

Kyuhyun malah melipat tangan didada dan membungkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Sungmin menatap buah-buahan di tangannya 'sepertinya segar' batin Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau yakin tidak mau." ucap Sungmin meyakinkan sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun masih diam.

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, lalu mengambil sepotong apel dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

dan saat Sungmin hendak mengunyah, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menyerang mulut sungmin, Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin membuka mulutnya, lalu menyedot semua yang ada didalam mulut Sungmin hingga masuk kemulutnya.

Sungmin terbelalak dengan serangan dadakan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun smirk dan mengunyah apel yang dia dapat dari mulut Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun Apa Yang Kau Lakukan!" jerit Sungmin setelah sadar dari kagetnya.

"Sudah kubilangkan, aku ingin disuapi, ayo suapi aku lagi." Paksa Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau." tolak Sungmin dan berdiri hendak pergi, namun sebelum Sungmin melangkah, Kyuhyun sudah mencengkram tangan Sungmin dan menariknya hingga Sungmin jatuh kepelukannya.

"Suapi aku lagi!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah evil dan mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin.

"tidak mau!" Sungmin memberontak, namun Kyuhyun semakin mempererat dekapannya, hingga Sungmin tidak dapat bergerak.

Kyuhyun memaksa memasukan sepotong apel kemulut Sungmin, setelah masuk Kyuhyun menyedotnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun!" Sungmin menjerit.

"kenapa, lebih enak menyuapiku seperti inikan hyung." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa dosa.

"Itu bukan disuapi." Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya karna kesal sudah menjadi korban keganasan si evil.

3 namja lainnya mengintip adegan yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari lubang kunci.

Leeteuk, Donghae, dan Ryeowokk saling bertukar pandang.

"Kau mau disuapi ala Kyuhyun Wookie?" tawar Leeteuk.

"Huekx..jijik!" ucap wookie sambil melangkah pergi.

"Kau mau hae?"

"Aku mau praktek sama Hyukie saja!" jawab donghae sambil ngacir mencari Hyukjae.

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaengnya 'aku juga ingin praktek dengan Kanginnie' batin leeteuk.

Sungmin kesal, namun tiba-tiba terpikir hal yang lebih ekstrem yang dipikirnya akan membuat Kyuhyun jera.

"baiklah, aku akan menyuapimu lagi, sekarang longgarkan tanganmu biarkan aku duduk." pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar Sungmin dengan sukarela akan menyuapinya tersenyum, dan langsung melonggarkan tangannya, membiarkan Sungmin duduk dipangkuannya.

Sungmin memasukan sepotong apel kemulutnya, Kyuhyun sudah mendekatkan mulutnya hendak menyedot namun ditahan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, Sungmin tersenyum dan mengunyah apel itu hingga benar-benar halus dan bercampur dengan salivanya.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium Kyuhyun lembut, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat dari bibir hyung imutnya ini.

perlahan namun pasti Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, Sungmin mendorong makanan yang ada dimulutnya agar masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Lidah Kyuhyun juga memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin, Kyuhyun Menjilat lidah Sungmin, lalu terus masuk, menguras semua yang ada dimulut Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun menjilat langit-langit mulutnya 'geli' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin mempererat pegangannya, dan Kyuhyun meremas punggung Sungmin pelan.

Setelah yakin mulut Sungmin bersih, Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan dia lakukan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya hyung?" Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kyunnie, kau tidak jijik?" Sungmin memandang mata Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"tidak, malah terasa lebih manis." jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis terukir diwajah evilnya.

Sungmin menundukan wajahnya, rona merah menghiasi pipi namja imut ini, niat ingin membuat Kyuhyun jera malah gagal, namun tidak Sungmin pungkiri dia juga menikmatinya.

-end-

Review please..


	2. Chapter 2

**EunHae Moment di Suapi ala Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Disclaimer : Euhyuk punya Donghae, Donghae cinta Eunhyuk.**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC.**

Adakah EunHae shipper? Silakan baca….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengintip adegan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, Donghae dengan semangat berlari menemui Eunhyuk dikamarnya.

"Hyukiee..!" Donghae berteriak di ambang pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sedang mendengarkan musik hanya menoleh sebentar lalu fokus lagi pada musik yang didengarnya.

"Hyukiee.!" Donghae mendekatinya dan mengguncang-guncang pundak Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa Donghae-ah?" Eunhyuk mematikan MP3nya dan duduk menghadap Donghae.

"Aku punya permintaan." ucap Donghae dengan mata berbinar.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin disuapi." ucap Donghae malu-malu.

"Eh? Minta tolong pada Teukie hyung saja." tolak Eunhyuk.

"Tidak bisa.!" Donghae meninggikan suaranya.

"Wae? Kau kan biasa manja padanya."

"Tidak bisa hyukie. Karna ini di Suapi ala cho Kyuhyun."

"Di Suapi ala Cho Kyuhyun? Apa maksudmu Donghae-ah?"

"Jadi begini ceritanya, Kyuhyunkan sedang sakit, lalu dia tidak mau makan kalo tidak di suapi oleh Sungmin hyung."

"Itukan sudah biasa Donghae-ah." Sela Eunhyuk.

"Ini berbeda Hyukjae.! Ini di Suapi ala Cho Kyuhyun."

"Langsung saja pada intinya di suapi ala Cho Kyuhyun itu seperti apa?"

"mmmm…itu…" wajah Donghae memerah.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Eunhyuk menempelkan tangannya di dahi Donghae.

"Ani,.." Donghae menepis tangan Eunhyuk.

"Lalu kenapa Donghae-ah."

"Aku malu mengatakannya."

"Kenapa harus malu."

"Soalnya ini di suapi ala Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Donghae-ah." Eunhyuk menggeser kembali kursinya membelakangi Donghae, menggunakan earphone dan mendengarkan music lagi.

Donghae memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Hyukjae.!" Donghae menarik earphone dan berteriak di telinga Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas, lalu menatap Donghae.

"Baiklah..baik.. beritahu aku seperti apa di suapi ala Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu menggeser kursinya agar duduk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun melakukannya seperti ini." Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

Eunhyuk terkekeh dan menikmati ciuman lembut dari Donghae.

Mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan ciuman ringan sebelum tidur ataupun saat bangun tidur, jadi Eunhyuk tidak merasa kaget saat Donghae menciumnya.

Donghae menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk dan menggigit bibir bawah Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk sedikit kaget dan mendorong Donghae, namun tangan Donghae menahannya.

Lidah Donghae memaksa masuk mulut Eunhyuk, walaupun kaget dengan tindakan Donghae namun Eunhyuk tetap membuka mulutnya dan menutup matanya mencoba menikmati sensasi ciuman yang diberikan Donghae.

Donghae memainkan lidah Eunhyuk dan menjilat seluruh rongga mulut Eunhyuk, menghitung baris gigi Eunhyuk.

"Aah.." Eunhyuk mendesah saat lidah Donghae menjilat langit-langit mulutnya.

Mendengar desahan Eunhyuk serangan Donghae semakin menjadi, beberapa kali menjilat langit-langit mulut Eunhyuk, dan desahan Eunhyukpun semakin menjadi.

Eunhyuk meremas punggung Donghae, namun tubuh Donghae semakin mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk, membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

"Mmmm..Hae.." Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan kuat saat paru-parunya kehabisn nafas.

Donghae mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibir Eunhyuk, lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk menarik nafas bersamaan.

"Itu Frencs Kiss, Lee Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk setelah nafasnya kembali normal.

"Sungmin hyung dan Kyuhyun melakukan itu." Ucap Donghae dengan wajah memerah.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mengangkat wajah Donghae "Dengan makanan dimulutnya?"

Donghae mengangguk polos.

"Kita tidak perlu makanan dimulut kita, kau tidak perlu minta ijin padaku jika kau ingin melakukannya lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada suara menggoda.

"Aku boleh melakukannya setiap hari?" Tanya Donghae dengan polosnya menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"iya." Jawab Eunhyuk mantap.

"Kalo begitu, aku mau lagi." Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk dan langsung menyerang bibirnya.

"Lee Donghae.!" Eunhyuk menjerit namun beberapa saat kemudian diganti oleh erangan dan desahan.

-end-

Terimakasih buat yang sudah review, maaf lanjutannya malah EunHae moment bukan Kyumin lagi. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya jelek dan banyak misstype.

Chap selanjutnya mungkin YeWook atau KangTeuk, ada yang mau usul..?

Mohon Review…


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note.

To All my beloved reader..

Maaf yah belum bisa update fanfic KyuMin, IchiRuki, dan SesshoRin, dll...

Ceritanya sudah ada tapi belom sempet di ketik, tapi pasti suatu saat nanti saya pasti publish kelanjutan ceritanya..mohon maaf..

Oh iya, yang add saya di fb dan gabung di grup maaf banget akun fb lama saya tutup karna suatu masalah, dan kemungkinan besar akun fb saya yang itu gak akan saya gunakan lagi, grup juga saya abaikan.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya..

*deep bow*

Special note buat **Chootesha Yori : **Yuki-san, aku search akun fb kamu pake akun fb aku yg baru, kok ga bs yah? Kalo berkenan add fb aku yg baru namanya "Ina Ratnasari.". Aku mau gabung d grup kamu lagi, tapi lupa juga namanya. Missing youuu...

Thanks before..

*deep deep deep bow*

Kuzaku MeHyoozan.


End file.
